Knowing Me, Knowing You
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1977 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Black (All) (ABBA) Sky Blue/Red/Olive Green/Seance (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJDOrXKutGM |lc = |nowc = KnowingABBA (ABBA) ABBAKnowingMe (Remake) |audio = |dura = 3:50 (Remake) }}"Knowing Me, Knowing You" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers There are four dancers, two males & two females. They are meant to represent the members of ABBA. P1 P1 has a short brown hairstyle. He is wearing a silver jacket with gold sequins. He is also wearing a gold and silver t-shirt and pants. He mostly resembles Benny from ABBA. P2 P2 has a long brown hairstyle. She is wearing a silver and gold tank top with a short silver sweater and silver shorts. She mostly resembles Frida from ABBA. P3 P3 has a long blonde hairstyle. She is wearing a gold and silver tank top and silver pants. She mostly resembles Agnetha from ABBA. P4 P4 has a very short brown hairstyle. He is wearing a silver and gold baggy shirt, a gold belt, and silver pants. He mostly resembles Björn from ABBA. KnowingABBA coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbaknowingme coach 1.png|P1 (Remake) KnowingABBA coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbaknowingme coach 2.png|P2 (Remake) KnowingABBA coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Abbaknowingme coach 3.png|P3 (Remake) KnowingABBA coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Abbaknowingme coach 4.png|P4 (Remake) Background The background has smoke that covers the dancer s feet, as well as star lights and colored lights that shine over the dancer s heads (P1 s is blue, P2 s is green, P3 s is yellow & P4 s is red). Later, it changes to a sky with mist shooting out. There is a sign with the ABBA logo underneath the mist. Gold Moves Original There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point at yourself with both hands, then point to the screen. KnowingABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: All coaches raise their arms up while holding their partners’ hands. ABBAKnowingMe gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) ABBAKnowingMe gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves (Remake) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs K-R *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted K-R Trivia * The dancers are the same as Mamma Mia s, but they are wearing different clothes. ** Also, in the remake, the color of the pictograms are the same pattern as the star bar and the coach selection menu for Dance Crew routines in the main series, akin to both routines. * In the remake, a pictogram shows P3 s right hand incorrectly cut out. Another pictogram shows P4’s right hand incorrectly cut out. Gallery Game Files KnowingABBA cover generic.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' Abbaknowingme cover generic.jpg|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m 13cc13dafbcc6228 14.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' (Karaoke) Abbaknowingme cover albumcoach.png| album coach ABBAKnowingMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background ABBALayAllYourLove banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Abbaknowingme map bkg.png| map background ABBAKnowingMe_BC.jpg| cover ABBAKnowingMe_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbaknowingme p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on ABBAKnowingMe_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots KnowingABBA_ABBA_Menu.jpeg|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' on the menu KnowingABBA_ABBA_CoachMenu.jpeg| coach selection screen KnowingABBA_jdnow_menu.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' on the menu Knowingabba_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Knowingabba_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Knowingabba_jd2017_menu.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' on the menu Knowingabba_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Knowingabba_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Knowingabba_jd2018_menu.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' on the menu Knowingabba_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Knowingabba_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Knowingabba_jd2019_menu.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' on the menu Knowingabba_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Knowingabba_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images ABBA 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Abbaknowingme picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 2 (P4’s right hand is cut out) Abbaknowingme picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 1 (P3’s right hand is cut out) Videos Official Music Video Abba - Knowing Me, Knowing You Gameplays Knowing Me, Knowing You - ABBA You Can Dance Knowing Me, Knowing You - Just Dance Now Knowing Me, Knowing You - Just Dance 2017 Knowing Me, Knowing You - Just Dance 2018 Knowing Me, Knowing You - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Knowing Me, Knowing You - ABBA You Can Dance (No GUI) Knowing Me, Knowing You - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Knowing Me, Knowing You Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now